It is the purpose of this project to delineate, at the cellular and molecular levels, the mechanism of action of microbial components in immunoregulation. In the past year the direction of the project has changed from elucidation of moleclar structural requirements for antitumor activity of synthetic adjuvants to studies of the biochemical mechanisms of action of defined microbial substances and synthetic analogs thereof.